


rile up

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, Lowercase, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: without another word, renjun left the room while taking off the promise bracelet from around his wrist, leaving jaemin standing with nothing but shadowed guilt hitting him over and over.





	rile up

they always fought and always argued sometimes over the most pointless shit that wouldn’t mean anything once it was all said and done for. there would be times when renjun would escape and go sleep in the living room only to find jaemin fit somewhere between the cushions and himself. their fingers would be entwined and their noses nearly brushing so their hot breaths met in soft little relaxed sounds. they couldn’t do without each other.

they _always_ made up.

it was rare that they’d go days being mad at each other but somehow renjun wouldn’t look at jaemin today. 

he walked right on past him when he got home and tossed his jacket aside. jaemin figured he had a bad day but something told him it wasn’t it. the dark figure retreated back into his bedroom the clicking of the lock signaling that there were to be the door between them.

sighing, jaemin got up and knocked on the door gently. there was a grunt of response but nothing other than that.

“renjun,” jaemin began as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “can i come in?”

“don’t see why you’d want something to do with me.”

sighing again, jaemin just shook his head. renjun's insecurities always ate him from his stomach to his brain and caused the most arguments.

“ _renjun._ ” his tone was tense and hard.

“ _jaemin._ ” renjun replied in a mocking tone.

“had a bad day?”

the door knob juggled then wrenched open to find renjun glaring up at him from under a mess of black hair. jaemin tried to put his arms around renjun's middle but he was quickly shoved back as a menacing chuckle left renjun's pretty lips. “no, fuck you.” 

jaemin narrowed his eyes and tucked his dark hair behind his ear. “what is up with you?” he demanded.

“you failed to mention you were still talking to jeno. seeing him.”

jaemin tensed and immediately bit his lip knowing he’d just been busted. he and jeno weren’t romantically involved, not anymore.

renjun’s dark eyes scanned him over. “have nothing to say, huh?”

jaemin had to counteract quickly and with something that wouldn’t offend him- “we’ve just been hanging out!”

 _welp_. so much for that.

“is that where you go when you “ _go out with friends_ ” at night?” renjun asked, using air quotations. “when you say you’re going out with them you’re really seeing him?” jaemin groaned while renjun just looked at him with pain in his eyes.

“so? it’s not like i still love him or anything...” jaemin glanced down at his shoes and kicked at the carpet. he _did_ love jeno but there was a big difference in the kind of love he felt for jeno compared to renjun.

“why did you have to hide it?”, renjun asked, fists clenched.

“i _knew_ you’d react this way! we’re just friends, i swear!” he held his hands up at his shoulders and stared down at his lover, feeling his gut tightening.

“if you were just friends why’d you hide it from me?”

“because i knew you’d do this!” Jaemin yelled, “jeno and i were best fucking friends, yes we did date a bit in high school but you just can’t let that go!” 

renjun clenched his jaw and stepped forward, poking a finger at jaemin’s chest. “you didn’t have to lie to me.” renjun whispered, “you could’ve been honest. it only makes your partner more suspicious.”

jaemin couldn't think straight anymore, anger consuming him more and more by the second, “you think i’d cheat?” he threw off renjun's hold on his shirt, “you’d really think i’d cheat on you, renjun?!” renjun's eyebrows pulled together as his lips fell to a tight frown.

“i’m not saying you are, now am i?” renjun's voice was cold and smooth and velvety and final.

their eyes met as jaemin’s heart shattered.

“guilty conscious has you tied up doesn’t it?”

unable to control his anger, jaemin pushed renjun in the room and pressed him to the wall. “injun! i’ve been with you for four fucking years now!” he punched the wall space dangerously close to renjun's face and glared up down at the boy with fiery eyes. 

renjun stared in disbelief before shoving jaemin back, “you were with jeno for almost ten years!” he cried.

“there’s nothing there anymore,” his breaths were coming heavier now and he clenched his hands. renjun was looking at him like he was a criminal, as if he just caught him in the act. jaemin was more than pissed.

“i never should have left jeno, at least he always trusted me. and you know what? there _are_ feelings still there, injun. i still love him.”

the emotion in renjun’s eyes snapped as the anger slowly dispersed. jaemin watched as his face fell and fear filled his eyes. renjun whispered, “get out, jaemin. go away.”

he shoved him back and jaemin immediately regretted his words.

“no, n-no, injun-”

“get out! get! out!” renjun cried.

jaemin eyed his boyfriend sadly.

“i have nowhere to go...”

“fine. i’m gonna save the money to get my own place, i’m moving out. away from you.” if it had been any other fight jaemin would’ve shrugged it off, just not this time. 

"you're not going anywhere, i'll figure something out."

renjun threw him a glare before looking away, after a few minutes of cold silence, jaemin asked quietly, “how did you find out?”

renjun gave a dry smile and chucked his phone at him.

“jeno came by my class and talked to me. better hide your tracks better next time.” he turned and grabbed the duct tape on his art supplies table, walking to the bed and standing on it before ripping the tape down the middle of the room.

“injun, what the fuck are you doing?” jaemin asked tiredly as he watched him.

“splitting the room in half.”

“why?”

renjun glanced back at him. “i don’t want be with you or even sleep in the same fucking bed as you anymore.”

jaemin’s heart grew heavy as he let the matter drop and he rubbed his face. he watched renjun move about the room picking up clothes and papers.

“i didn’t mean it...” he whispered. “injun, i really didn’t.” but renjun ignored him and grabbed the blankets off the bed, pulling the futon couch down to a mattress and covered the black material with the covers.

without another word, renjun left the room while taking off the promise bracelet from around his wrist, leaving jaemin standing with nothing but shadowed guilt hitting him over and over.

•

jaemin sat on the couch as renjun disappeared to the room with the new boy he's been bringing home lately and jaemin tried so hard to pretend like he didn’t care. jaemin and renjun had been done for about three weeks now so he didn’t want to give a fuck about who the other was seeing. it wasn’t long before the sounds of renjun's giggles accompanied by his new boy toy's loud laughter echoed throughout their small apartment. jaemin gritted his teeth. _bitch._

jaemin grabbed his cigarette pack and walked out to the balcony, not wanting to hear anything anymore. he’d never admit it but he was hurting more and more as each day drew on without renjun. he hadn’t been sleeping nor had he even thought of going to a lecture on time. sure, three weeks doesn’t seem like a while but for himself it felt like three years. the wind was cool and it tousled jaemin's dark hair around his face. his skin almost seemed to be glowing underneath the dark violet skies and bright moon. he blew smoke from his lips not even bothering to turn and see who it was that walked outside next to him.

“got another smoke?” jaemin's eyes flickered to the man beside him and looked him over. he was tall and well built with shaggy dark hair. his eyes were sharp, a few tats on his arms. he was gorgeous, just how renjun liked his men. jaemin tossed him the pack along with his lighter and turned to go inside when the guy chuckled, “my name’s xuxi, sorry for not introducing earlier... i was a little busy,” he turned his head to look at jaemin with a smug little smirk. “your roommate is uh... he’s something special, huh.”

 _i know_ , he wanted to say but instead stayed silent.

pursing his lips, jaemin just nodded.

“met him outside the library a few months ago, he didn't seem interested at first but finally paid some attention to me a week ago. he’s worth the wait.” there was a sharp pain in jaemin's insides but he spoke with no emotion, “yeah. i guess.” 

xuxi grinned at him and took a drag from the cigarette he lit. “i’m about to go inside and we are going to watch a horror movie, cutie pie in there gets scared easily, he's gonna be all over me!”

jaemin just grimaced. why did renjun have to be such a magnet for impossibly gorgeous guys? and why was he even giving this guy false hope, maybe jaemin didn’t mean that much to renjun since the beginning. 

jaemin turned away from the entrance door and sat on a spare chair, watching the sky for something - _anything_ \- with some sort of hope a miracle would happen.

xuxi chuckled before digging out his cigarette and disappearing back inside.

 _roommate_. it was odd hearing renjun's name in a situation like a roommate. just someone you share a house with, someone who’s just there. in the back of his mind he was questioning, was that all he was to renjun?

•

the sun was high in the sky so renjun guessed it was maybe two in the noon when he finally found jaemin, he was sleeping out in the balcony. he had a blanket sprawled out and he was dead asleep, looking like an angel. he was glowing and beautiful with his long lashes resting on his prominent cheek bones.

“nana.” 

he stirred.

“jaemin, get up.”

jaemin sat up rubbing his eyes and renjun's breath caught in his throat at how beautiful he managed to look waking up.

“why did you wake me up?” jaemin asked in a husky voice, turning to look at him. “didn’t you have a long night last night?” 

renjun looked away, “yeah, but uh... couldn’t sleep.” 

jaemin shrugged, "cool.” he stood and collected his comforter before stretching an arm like a cat with a satisfying groan.

“i got worried... i thought you left.”

jaemin cocked an eyebrow at him but didn’t question. renjun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. he couldn’t stand not sleeping next to jaemin or being so dense and heartless. he missed the shit out of him more than anything. he really fucking did. the guy he brought over didn’t compare to the beauty of jaemin and the softness of his lips. he missed waking up next to him or waking up next to him after a fight. he missed everything about him even though they were in the same house.

renjun followed jaemin till they got to the room.

“nana..."

jaemin turned, eyebrow furrowed. “what?”

“i miss you.”

there was a twitch of jaemin's lips and he nodded. he set the blanket back on the futon and glanced at the bed to see the sheets were clean and the bed was made. no sign of the xuxi fellow with whom renjun spent the night watching horror movies.

"sorry i chased you out the room too..." renjun bit his lip.

"i really don't give a shit. i had fun out here instead of listening to you screaming like a little bitch." 

renjun laughed awkwardly and Jaemin smiled, continuing to grab things he needs to freshen up and that's when he noticed the foreign sock on the floor.

jaemin was staring at the sock and renjun knew what it looked like.

"what are you looking at?"

"doesn't that belong to your boyfriend?" jaemin gestured towards the sock.

renjun stared at him for a bit before picking the sock, "that's weird, this doesn't look like it belongs to you?"

jaemin's heart leapt at the implication in renjun's words, without thinking, he came up behind renjun and slowly enveloped him in a hug, lying his head on the curve of renjun's neck and dragging his hands around renjun's tiny waist. renjun tensed in his grasp but didn’t move an inch. “injun... i’m sorry...” he shut his eyes and gave little kisses down his neck. “i love you so much... i didn’t mean what i said... you’re the only person i want and need. i’m sorry for lying to you about jeno i knew how you’d react... i do trust you and i know you trust me...

“i didn’t wanna hurt you and i did... i’m sorry i didn’t fight for you... you’re my only, renjun... i’ll prove it to you...” jaemin ran his fingers through renjun’s raven knots and nuzzled the back of his neck with his nose gently. “please forgive me...” renjun sighed and raised his arm, showing the promise bracelet that cricled his wrist. “i've forgiven you a while ago,” he smiled sheepishly jaemin. “ever since jeno cleared things up with me...”

jaemin blinked and looked down at the sock renjun was still holding, "and xuxi?"

renjun giggled and threw it away, "he's mark hyung's boyfriend, silly. we kinda planned to get a reaction out of you yesterday so he might have said weird things, sorry! instead of confronting me you just chose to sleep out in the balcony. I thought you left me."

“never!” jaemin laughed, giddy that he hadn't lost renjun. jaemin hugged him quickly and grabbed his face pulling him in for a deep kiss. their lips moved together, fire and ice. opposites. balances.

no matter how many times they hurt or got angry they’d always find their way back. they’re opposites and they attract more than positive and negative atoms. they were inseparable and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> TAT


End file.
